


To my readers

by TheWriterA



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: This is an apology from me.





	To my readers

This is an apology from me. I stopped updating mid June/July and i haven't really touched my account since. I have had a very tough year and this is no way asking for pity or sympathy i just really wanted to apologise to all the people who have read my work.

My life drastically changed from July and because of the events i lost touch with writing. It was too painful and it was a constant reminder of the person i lost. Though its taken me a while I've realised my best friend loved writing (though she never published) as much as i did. she loved reading my work and it seems an injustice to her to not continue writing. One heartbreak seemed to lead to another and i found myself more alone than ever. Though my year had undeniably been immersed with loss and pain it seems what they say is really true. I found my light at the end of the tunnel. He has given me the push i needed to write again and though i have most likely overwhelm you all with unnecessary information i thought to not tell you all would be an injustice on my part because you all have given me so much with all of your wonderful work and have always given me a reason to write. So from the bottom of my heart thank you. I cannot wait to get back writing. 

I also posted my apology here because i was a pretty new writer at the time and i had one unfinished work here which i hope to finish and then write more.

All my love 

TheWriterA


End file.
